


back 2 u (01:27AM)

by skyfalljaem



Series: don't need your love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, hyuck why do you do this to mark, im so sorry mark baby, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: I’m not going back back back back back다짐했던 난데우는 널 보면 미쳐너는 내게 왜 왜 왜 왜 왜 왜I’m not going back back back back backI promised myselfBut when I see you cry, I go crazyWhy are you doing this to me?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: don't need your love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	back 2 u (01:27AM)

**Author's Note:**

> part two to _ain't nobody gonna love you like i do_

The sudden ring of his phone startled him out of his near sleep and Mark inhaled sharply, closing his eyes again from irritation as his phone continued to ring. He flopped onto his side to fumble for his glasses on the nightstand, tapping his hand on the table to find them. Once he did, he slid them on tiredly before grabbing his phone that was still ringing. "Jesus," he sighed, the brightness of his phone blinding him for a moment before he could finally see the time, 1:27AM. And then he saw the contact name.

His mouth became dry, staring at the contact he still hadn't changed.

 _The sun, reason for my existence_ is calling!

Mark swallowed roughly before his thumb went to the accept button, hesitating just for a moment before he slid his thumb across his screen to answer it.

 _This would be the last time_ , he promised himself.

"M-Mark?" Donghyuck whimpered and Mark breathed out shakily, closing his eyes. "Mark."

"What?" He forced himself to whisper, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Donghyuck was crying, again. And he called him, again. How long would he do this? They had broken up almost a month ago, and even though he knew he was supposed to, he couldn't find it in himself to hate him or Jeno. The both of them had tried countless of times to try and meet up with him, but he had refused. Johnny said to block their numbers, but he couldn't. How could he let go of the boy who still held his heart and had spent so much time with? How could he let go of the boy he had known since he was a kid, who was in every memory he ever had?

"Mark," he hiccuped, "I miss you." Mark didn't respond, his grip on his phone tightening as he silently tugged off the charger so he could roll on his other side. His free hand grabbed the body pillow he had long ago put away, once he and Donghyuck had gotten together. He pulled it to his body, wrapping his limbs around it and felt some sort of relief -- that he wasn't alone. "Mark?"

Mark cleared his throat, feeling his eyes starting to sting with tears and he felt like whining out loud, because this always happened -- every night. Donghyuck would call him crying, and even though he'd hesitate, he'd pick up and promise himself it would be the last time. "I'm here."

"I need you," Donghyuck whispered in the phone and Mark bit down harshly on his bottom lip to stop himself from bursting into tears right then and now. Despite his attempts, tears started to slip from his eyes and he wanted to scream. Why him?

"Why?" Mark asked, his voice as low as Donghyuck's was. His thumb rubbed the pillow, his other fingers clutching tightly at it.

"What?" Donghyuck breathed out in confusion. Mark could picture him now, tears falling down his face as his chest heaved from the crying and his eyebrows furrowing cutely like they always did when he was confused.

"I said, why?" Mark's voice grew louder, feeling the salty taste of his tears when he opened his mouth. "Why do you do this to me, Donghyuck?" He could almost feel the flinch from the other line.

"I miss you, hyung," Donghyuck gasped out, starting to cry again. Mark was supposed to be mad, angry at him-- but he wasn't. Mark leaned forward to bite down onto the pillow, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as tears continued to fall at a rapid pace. He brought the phone away from his ear, a scream erupting from his mouth. "Mark-hyung, I miss you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'm so sorry."

"No, you don't, Donghyuck," Mark shook his head, placing his hand on his chest to feel his heart beat. Even now, it still beat for Donghyuck. "You don't know, remember? You don't know if you love me or Jeno, remember?"

"It was a mistake," he whispered desperately in the phone. "We didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to _what_?" Mark's voice was harsh on the last word. "Didn't mean to kiss him for the first time? How about the second? Third? Fourth? How many times was it?"

"Stop," Donghyuck begged. "Please, stop it."

"Did you stop? Did he?" Mark continued, "Obviously not. So why should I?"

"I love you," his voice broke, sniffling heard on the other line. Mark squeezed his eyes shut as more tears continued to fall and fall. Honestly, he had no idea how he hadn't revealed that he was crying yet.

"Did you remember that when you were with him?"

Donghyuck started to full on sob through the phone and Mark gritted his teeth, almost biting his tongue. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please, please, I'll do anything. Take me back, please."

Mark's breath caught in his throat as he inhaled through his nose. He blinked repeatedly, trying his best to remember what Johnny and Taeyong had told him. _Don't take him back_ , Taeyong whispered in his ear as the two held him tightly in the middle of the night when he couldn't stop fucking crying. _No matter what he says_ , Johnny whispered right after.

"No," Mark's heart broke as the word left his mouth, "No, Donghyuck. I told you it was over. There's no room for you anymore."

"Mark, no. Please, don't--" Donghyuck's voice cut off as Mark brought the phone away from his ear to end the call. His phone screen had tear drops on them somehow and he shakily wiped his phone on the pillow. His phone lit up again with another incoming call and he forced himself to turn over to plug his charger in, silencing his phone so he wouldn't hear the ringer.

Mark cuddled the body pillow tightly, slowly feeling it become wetter and wetter as he sobbed into it. His knuckles were white from how tightly he was clutching onto it, hearing his phone vibrate every few moments from Donghyuck blowing up his phone. He forced himself to ignore it, instead burrowing his head into the pillow so it would muffle the sounds.

He wouldn't go back.

_I barely fell asleep late at night  
But the ringing sound wakes me up  
Now I’m so used to your calls  
Should I pick up or not  
I keep thinking it through  
Hesitating for a while_

_Then I tell myself this is the last time  
As I press the button  
Your crying voice  
Shakes me up again (because it pains my heart)_

_Whenever you need me  
Stop looking for me, however you want (please)  
There’s no room for you anymore  
This is already over _

Mark sighed loudly, rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed himself away from his desk in his rolling chair. He stared at the journal in front of him, laid out like it didn't expose all of his feelings. His thumb rubbed at the arm of the chair, blinking once before he stood up and closed the journal, making sure to bookmark where he left off so he didn't have to go looking for it whenever he got inspiration again. He put it in his drawer, locking it right after before pushing his chair in.

His phone vibrating caught his attention, slowly pattering over to where it was on the charger and leaning down to read the message from Taeyong.

FROM: TY-TRACK  
I saw this club flyer on the wall of that cafe, SM uni's? thought you might be interested ...

An image was attached to his message and Mark pushed his glasses higher up on his nose as he sat down on his bed. Clicking on the picture, he ignored the red heart in the middle of it and read the words underneath.

WHY DON'T YOU JOIN US? DNYL CLUB.

where the heartbroken go to heal.

418-348 jungshin st., seoul, south korea

Mark slowly clicked off the picture, but not before saving it into his photos.

TO: TY-TRACK  
haha, maybe. goodnight hyung. see you tomorrow!

Swiping the app up, he glanced at the time and sighed, seeing it was 1:27AM. "Late, again," he shook his head before he put his phone down and turned off the bedside light. He took off his glasses and put them aside, sighing in relief as his back hit the bed, feeling his muscles relax as well as he got comfortable. It didn't take long for him to start to dose off, his breathing slowing down. Right as he was about to drift into dreamland, his phone started to ring, making his eyes snap open.

Mark blinked slowly as his phone continued to ring before he silently turned on his side, closing his eyes once again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh i really am sorry hyuckie.
> 
> i think this will be the last time you'll be seeing markhyuck!! idk who is next for this series but we'll see!! let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> also i have made a twitter — the @ is the same as my username here. skyfalljaem and i write social media aus on there too so !! go follow


End file.
